


when everything's wrong, you make it right

by jemmasimmns (laurellance)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurellance/pseuds/jemmasimmns
Summary: "I gave you my heart," she tells Constantine, John, and pretends that she doesn't hear his reply, because she knows how this goes. It's how it always goes. (Or: Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine, and the fact they always come back to each other.)





	

"I gave you my heart," she tells Constantine, John, and pretends that she doesn't hear his reply, because she knows how this goes. It's how it always goes.

(Or: Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine, and the fact they always come back to each other.)

* * *

 

Of all people she's met, John Constantine is the last person she thought she'd fall in love with. He's an all around bastard, something she knows he's referred to himself as. He's rash, stupid, so obviously clever but never applying himself to anything. 

She hates him for it. She also hates how despite it all, she always trusts him. She knows she shouldn't, but of all the people she's been romantically involved with, it's always John. 

In the end, it's always John whose aid she comes to, and it's always Constantine she calls him, because her heart would betray her if she called him John. 

(She does enjoy the sound of Zee coming from his mouth. And only he was allowed to call her that particular nickname.)

* * *

 

John Constantine is an all around bastard, she says while ripping the clothes off him. He's surprisingly gentle, and his smart mouth actually comes to his advantage this time. If he's trying to talk herself out of this, this undeniable chemistry they have, it's a lie. He enjoys this as much as she does, and all but her bra comes off. 

It's passionate, there, cooped up tension of teasing and insults, and maybe the sound of money passing hands from Bruce to Dinah, and above all, returned. Constantine whispers the sound of sweet nothings to her, and looks at her as if he is in awe of how beautiful she is, and she kisses him to confirm, yes, she loves him, because it is something she would never admit, not even to herself at times. 

(He loves her too. That's fairly obvious.)

* * *

It's been two months since their last meeting when Constantine calls her. Summons her more accurately, because suddenly him and a demon have appeared on the street. "Love, I need some help," and that's it? That's their "it's been two months and three days since we last met and something inevitably happened" meeting?

Still she muses while banishing the demon with him, it was better than the time she and her then-boyfriend had been having a romantic dinner. Although it was better than the time she walked in on him giving his daughter a bath. 

She had not enjoyed being called his girlfriend, but she did enjoy the brief kiss he gave her. (And, she did have to admit, his daughter was very polite and cute. She was tempted to tell her interesting stories about her father. Including the one with the lingerie wearing demon one.)

* * *

 

"Constantine, what do you _mean_ you angered Nick Necro?"

"He insulted you, love. I had to defend your honour!"

"I can defend myself fine John, I don't need you to protect me."

"Also he-"

"John, what did he send after you?"

"I think it was some minor dark magic addict, Zee, I don't know-"

"Dleihs su! Constantine, you idiot!" 

"On your right, love, now, behind you."

* * *

 

It's the anniversary of her father's death, and the first place that comes to mind is Constantine. It's John Constantine, Hellblazer, the one person who knows her like the back of his smoke. It's early morning, and the suburb in London comes in starling clarity, and all she can do trust her instincts as they lead her to him. 

He's awake, half dressed and poring over some manuscript in Latin. "Zee?" 

She doesn't answer him, but rests her head on his shoulder, crying, sobbing, body shaking, and hugs her, whispering words she doesn't listen to, because all that's keeping her from turning to the dark magic she's been warned about is John's embrace on her back, her shoulder, and all she can do is hold onto him because she can never be alone on this day. 

(She stays till dark, and by then they've moved onto the couch together, a blanket half covering her knees, the other half somehow managing to make its way to the top of his bath robe. 

Thank you, she whispers to him, before falling asleep on him.)

(He carries his own regrets about this day, but they aren't important.)

* * *

 

Constantine calls her via her phone one day, at two am in the morning. It's been three weeks since last week exact. 

"Luv, what do ten year olds want as presents?" John pops the question, as its normal. She puts it on speaker while taking off clothes covered in demon guts. 

"Have you tried asking Rose about it?" Her shirt is definitely ruined. Dammit. She had liked that purple too. 

"Z, wouldn't it ruin it? Rose's mum is already planning a party." Constantine almost whines, but she can imagine him running his hand through his hair. A stress habit of his, she knew from habit. 

"Do you think they need a magician?" 

"Thanks, Zee. Owe you one."

* * *

 

ZATANNA PREFORMS PRIVATE SHOW AT TEN YEAR OLD'S BIRTHDAY PARTY

By R. Skeeter (@RitaSkeeeter)

Is the legendary Zatanna expanding her horizons? Rumours report that the magician performed at a ten year old's party in England, and others reported her even **_kissing_** one of the people in the party. People say that that person is John Constantine, the on and off boyfriend of Z, the more commonly occurring one, but no one knows for sure! 

Read more about this on Page 4 of The Daily Prophet 

* * *

 

(Constantine sends Zee the newspaper clipping, and she frames it in her room, with his added commentary-  It also made a nice topic that came up the next time they were busy in Zee's room; they normally did it in her room nowadays, since Rose was growing up and knew where he lived in London. 

The only thing odd that had happened was that The Flash had showed up while they were busy, and had left them a note with the intended message. And they were missing a shot glass.)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ chochang :D


End file.
